The Lonely World
by TheDreamerofAsgard
Summary: In 1942, Scarlett Romanoff is engaged be married to a judge's son, Jeremy Barton. World War Two is still going on around them, making the world tense. One evening, a party is thrown for the soldiers coming home for a short break before going back to war. When Scarlett meets Tom Laufeyson, her childhood crush, she falls in love without knowing it.
1. Wishes-1942

So, this is my first fanfic on here. It is complete, but I will put it up one chapter at a time. The time era in this book is 1942. It takes place in WWII, which was hard for me to really write. I hope I got everything in the WWII era correct. I had to do a lot of reading and research about WWII before I wrote this fanfic. I thought it would be interesting to do a book about the Avengers, but set in the war. Hope you enjoy! I tried to make the characters not too out-of-character from the movie characters. Please do not flame or post any negative comments.

Originally, I sent this to my family to read. They enjoyed it so much, they urged me to post it on this site. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (:

summary:

In 1942, Scarlett Romanoff is engaged be married to a judge's son, Jeremy Barton. World War Two is still going on around them, making the world tense.

One evening, a party is thrown for the soldiers coming home for a short break before going back to war. When Scarlett meets Tom Laufeyson, her childhood crush, she falls in love without knowing it.

When Tom goes back to war with his friends and adopted brother, Scarlett writes to him in secret. She keeps her affair from her fiancé, who has no idea of the affair.

Will the affair be kept a secret for long, or will it be found out? Without love, this is a lonely, lonely world.

Chapter one: Wishes-1942

Scarlett Romanoff sat on the love seat in front of the decorated Christmas tree as Jeremy, her fiancé, came in with two glasses of champagne. He handed her one, and she smiled warmly.

"I know it is a little early, but I cannot wait any longer," he said sitting down next to her. Jeremy took out a velvet box from his pocket and turned to face her. When he opened the box, Scarlett gasped. The jewelry must have cost a fortune, but it was beautiful. In the center of the silver chain, an emerald sat with several smaller ones surrounding it.

"Merry Christmas, darling," Jeremy said as he gently laid it around her neck and clasped it.

"I am speechless," Scarlett said fingering the necklace gingerly. "Thank you."

"It is the best way to express how much I love you."

Scarlett leaned over, and their lips met passionately. When they broke away, she smiled.

"Thursday night, a party is being held at the Eastern Hotel for a few of the town's soldiers who are coming home for the holidays. Will you join me?" Jeremy asked.

"I'd love to."

"I'll pick you up at five."

The rest of the evening, Scarlett lay nestled in her fiancé's arms. She loved him, and had since they'd met in their teen years. Just two months ago he had proposed. She had said yes of course, but something was missing.

Scarlett pushed that thought aside, and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

On Thursday evening, Scarlett spent an hour getting ready. She had gotten a hot bath earlier, before applying makeup. Last but not least, she clasped the necklace around her neck. By the time she was finished, a knock at the door sounded.

"You look...lovely," Jeremy breathed when she opened the door. He offered her his arm, and she gladly took it.

"Thank you."

On the drive to the hotel, Scarlett hoped to see a few old friends. She had been busy lately, and had not been able to visit with any of her friends.

"It seems to already be crowded," Jeremy said grinning.

Scarlett glanced out the window, and realized he was right.

They finally found a spot to park, and Jeremy led Scarlett into the packed building. The hotel was lively with music and the sound of laughter. Scarlett recognized a few people, and nodded a greeting to anyone she knew.

"I am going to go find my father, and go get us a drink," Jeremy said suddenly. Scarlett nodded, and let go of his arm. She leaned up against the wall, scanning the room as he walked away.

"Miss Romanoff?" a thick English accent rang out.

Scarlett turned and smiled. "Tom Laufeyson?"

"Yes, Major Tom Laufeyson at your service." Tom bowed and gave her a polite smile.

"It is so good to see you again."

"You too."

Scarlett smiled brightly. "Did Chris come back with you?"

"Of course! The war is like a big adventure to him, so I had to force him to at least come back for a few weeks."

Tom and his adopted brother Chris Odinson had a deep bond. They looked after each other, especially in danger.

"Would you care to dance?" Tom suddenly asked.

"I would love to."

Tom led her to the room where a few couples danced, and took her into his arms. His hand rested on the small of her back, while the other rested in her hand. Scarlett could not help get lost in his blue eyes as a tingle went up her spine. He smiled charmingly at her, and she felt her body draw closer to his.

The small orchestra on the side of the room changed the music to a softer piece. Tom drew Scarlett closer, but gently. Scarlett rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. She suddenly lost all thoughts of the world around her, too lost in the moment.

The music suddenly ended, and the orchestra started on another piece. Tom gently took Scarlett's hand and led her over to the refreshment table. He grabbed two glasses of champagne, and handed her one.

"Thank you. You've always been quite the gentleman-even when you were younger," Scarlett said flashing him a smile.

"Well, my mother taught me to always be kind to the ladies. She raised me well," Tom said with humor laced in his eyes. His hand still held hers, and he gazed down at their clasped hands for a moment. "You are engaged?"

"To Jeremy Barton," Scarlett said wishing she would have left the ring off as Tom gently let her hand go.

"I was too late then?" he joked, laughing slightly. "I wish you two the best."

"Thank you, Tom." Scarlett gazed into his eyes, and saw a mixture of gentleness and something else. She never wanted the moment to end until Jeremy strode up to them.

"Tom Laufeyson? It is good to see you again and intact," he said shaking Tom's hand.

"I'm still intact," Tom said grinning. He turned to Scarlett and bowed. "I must go find Chris, but I hope to see you again, Scarlett." He gently kissed her hand, before turning and walking off. Scarlett watched him go, a longing surfacing in her heart.

Tom waded through the crowd, his mind on Scarlett. Had she not been engaged he would have kissed her.

"Someone is dazed," Robert Stark said as Tom joined the group with Chris Odinson and Steve Rogers.

The foursome had stuck together ever since they had left for war. They had been through a lot together, and would always have each other's backs.

"I am not," Tom insisted.

"Listen Tom," Robert said. "Even someone who was cuckoo-headed could see that you're in love."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, it is," Chris agreed. "Which lovely lady messed with your head?"

"Scarlett Romanoff," Tom answered. "But she is engaged to Jeremy Barton."

"I see your problem now," Robert said grinning. "But we can fix that."

Tom groaned. "I am not getting involved with any of your plans."

"I would stay away from his plans," Steve spoke suddenly.

"I will," Tom muttered. His eyes scanned across the room until he caught sight of Scarlett. His keen eyes watched her laugh, smile and talk. She looked his way once, and his heart nearly stopped when she gave him a sweet smile.

"I could distract her fiancé, and then all you have to do is charm her," Robert rambled.

"She is already charmed," Chris said. "The way she is looking at Tom explains every little thing."

"I don't think we should barge into Tom's personal life," Steve said giving Tom a sympathetic look.

"You're right," Chris agreed. "We should let him solve this."

"Thank you," Tom muttered.

"For what?"

"Understanding that I need time to think."

"Take my advice and hurry up with the thinking," Robert remarked.

"For once, I'd wish you would be quiet," Tom said.

"Amen," Chris said.

"Let's not start a fight," Steve warned.

"Okay, you have a point," Robert said sighing in defeat.

Tom ran through words to say to Scarlett in his mind. So far, only a few words sounded right. He took a deep breath, and wished he knew what he was getting himself into. Finally, he went to seek her out in the large crowd. When he found her (alone thankfully) his nerves shot up.

"Tom, are you okay?" Scarlett asked. "You look pale."

"I am rather fine," Tom answered. He ran a hand through his head of brown curls before smiling. "I'm nervous actually."

"It's me, isn't it?"

"No, not at all!" Tom's smile grew sheepish. "I wanted to ask you if you would join me for a picnic tomorrow afternoon."

"I'd love to!" Scarlett flashed him a sweet smile.

"I will pick you up at twelve?"

"I will be ready."

Tom felt relieved that she'd agreed to join him. "Wonderful."

He suddenly could not wait for tomorrow afternoon.


	2. Is this love?-1942

So, this is chapter two! I realized my chapters are a little short. Each chapter is about 1,300-1,400 words long, or longer when the ideas flow. I apologize if the chapters are too short. The whole book is 29,496 words in all, with a total of twenty-two chapters. Overall, I hope you enjoy the rest.

Thank you to Amber Sunstrike for reviewing. It means allot when someone takes an interest in what I write.

The Avengers belong to Marvel. All I own is my OC (who should appear soon) and my writing.

Chapter two: Is this love?-1942

Tom nervously knocked on the door. He waited, wondering why he had to go and invite a woman engaged to be married to have lunch with him. Of course this would just be lunch between friends, right?

Suddenly the door swung open and Scarlett stood there smiling at him.

"Are you ready?" Tom asked offering her his arm.

"I've been ready since you asked me," Scarlett said accepting his arm. She leaned into him, and Tom led her to the 'borrowed' Ford truck. He opened the passenger door, and shut it as Scarlett slipped in.

On the drive to the spot Tom had picked out, Scarlett talked about everything but the engagement.

"What is the war like?" she asked.

"It is scary," Tom admitted. "But I am willing to fight for my country."

He smiled at her as he pulled the truck onto a dirt road.

"Where are we going?" Scarlett asked.

"It's a surprise," Tom told her grinning.

The countryside passed by as the truck made its way down the dirt road. Tom suddenly pulled off into a large field, and stopped it near a large oak.

"This is beautiful," Scarlett gasped as Tom opened her door and helped her out. He grabbed a basket from the middle seat and a quilt before following Scarlett to the tree.

"You thought of everything," Scarlett said as she sat down on the blanket.

Tom grinned and passed her a thick slice of bread with honey glazed over the top since butter was rationed. "I might have had help."

They ate in silence, enjoying the nature around them. Tom stared at Scarlett, wondering what she was thinking about.

"When do you have to go back?" Scarlett asked.

"In one week," Tom answered. "Though, I do not think Chris can wait that long."

"Did you ever want to enlist?"

Tom thought for a moment before he gave his answer. "To tell you the truth, no. I only went to watch Chris's back." he gave her a grin. "Enough about me, what about you? What are your plans?"

"In four weeks I will be married to Jeremy, and then I'll go from there," Scarlett answered with a faraway look.

"Is this love?"

"Love is for children."

"I am going to change your mind on that one."

Before Scarlett could answer, Tom gently pressed his lips to hers. Her mind grew weak as his hand gently drew to the back of her head, pushing them closer together. When the kiss ended, she wished it would never have.

"This is love," Tom said passionately.

"Love," Scarlett echoed, her mind still shocked from the kiss. She looked up into his eyes and saw a mixture of love, passion and trust. It made her wonder why she never felt this feeling before.

Two hours later, Tom stopped the truck in front of Scarlett's house. He jumped out and opened the passenger door, helping her out. Scarlett walked up the stairs to the front door, unlocking it.

"Thank you for the wonderful time," she said turning around.

"You are most welcome," Tom said gazing at her with passion filled eyes. His lips gently brushed over hers before he turned around and left.

Somehow, Scarlett knew Jeremy's love would never compare to Tom's.

Tom walked into the small café located in the down town area and entered. Robert, Chris and Steve were already seated at a table, and waved him over.

"I take it everything went well?" Chris asked as he sat down.

"Yes, everything went well," Tom answered gazing at the menu in his hand. It had been a couple of hours since the lunch he shared with Scarlett. He wished he could see her again, but he did not wish to interfere with her and Jeremy's engagement.

"I think her birdbrain fiancé would never find out about this affair," Robert remarked. "His mind's too full of work."

"Jeremy Barton is a good man," Tom said. "Besides, there is no romance involved in my friendship with Scarlett."

"I can read you well right now," Steve said. "And I can tell you have not told us the whole story."

"Come on and tell us," Robert demanded.

Tom sighed, but thankfully a waitress came to take their order at that moment.

"Speaking of romance," Chris started. "My wife Jaimie is expecting."

"Congratulations!" Steve said grinning.

Chris grinned from ear to ear, and let the men shake his hand.

"You better survive then," Robert remarked. "Or you'll have a widowed wife who'll have to take care of the kid by herself."

Chris shot Robert a mind shattering glare.

"Let's not get into a fight," Steve said quickly.

Chris sent Robert another glare before their food came. They all ate in silence, all deep in thought. After dinner, they paid and headed out.

"I'm going for a drink. Anyone care to join me?" Robert asked.

"No thank you," Tom declined.

"I'm good, thank you," Steve agreed.

"I'll join you," Chris said following Robert down the sidewalk.

"I'm heading home," Steve told Tom. "It's been a long day."

"Good night then," Tom said heading in the opposite direction. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled down the pavement. His thoughts were wandering, and he let his feet carry him off.

Tom suddenly looked up, and saw a gang of men in front of him. He kept his steady pace, ignoring them.

"Hey, you," a gruff voice called.

"I don't want trouble," Tom said stopping and turning around.

"You just asked for it by stopping, soldier boy."

Tom frowned, but kept a calm temper. He backed up slightly as the tallest man descended towards him.

"What's the matter? Scared of being beaten up?"

"I'm not overly fond of fighting for no apparent reason," Tom said. He suddenly ducked as the man tried to take a blow at him. The man grunted and took another swing. This time, Tom felt a heavy blow to his jaw. Taken aback, he was hit again in the stomach. He fought back suddenly, having the advantage of being a foot taller than his opponent.

The man suddenly let out a dark laugh. "Good, but how good are you with five men?"

Tom wiped the blood from his nose and silently cursed when all five men started forwards. Steve was suddenly next to him, and grinned.

"How did you get into this situation?" he asked.

"Oh, let's just say I was minding my own business."

"Two soldiers now, eh? This fight should be interesting," the leader said leading his group closer.

With no light except for the moon, it was hard to see; Tom and Steve were used to situations like this, and had advantages. They struck, and soon all the men were on the ground, groaning in pain.

Steve brushed off his hands, and turned to Tom. "It's late. I'm going to head back."

"If you do not mind, I'll tag along."

"Better to be safe than run into a group like this again."

The two glanced at the group again, before heading back.

Scarlett closed the heavy black-out curtains and was suddenly surrounded by the dark. She quickly found her way to the kitchen, and lit a candle. Slowly, so she would not trip, she headed into her bedroom.

Scarlett's thoughts had been on Tom the whole day. She smiled as she sat down at her desk and grabbed her journal. She was going to record this day, but mostly to write about Tom. He would be leaving soon, but she knew they would write.

After recording the day in her journal, Scarlett blew out the candle and slipped into bed. Her last thought before drifting off was of Tom.


	3. Just a glance-1942

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little late. I've been a bit busy this past weekend. And happy late Valentines day, everyone!

Thank you to all who have viewed this story. And to Evilunicorn11: I have not posted all the chapters yet. I will have another chapter up as soon as possible, though, and will update regularly.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter three: Just a glance-1942

Steve walked into the post office and walked up to the front desk.

"Are there any reports from General Clark Coulson in, ma'am?"

"Yes sir."

The woman behind the desk handed him an envelope and smiled. Steve thanked her, and turned, suddenly bumping into a smaller form.

"Sorry ma'am," he said quickly reaching out to steady the young woman in front of him.

"No, it was my fault," the woman said backing up slightly. She was dressed in a nurse uniform, and had a thick package under her arm. Her brown hair was pulled up in a bun, and her eyes looked serious. "Well, I should be on my way. Good day to you, sir."

"You too ma'am," Steve replied, glancing at her as she walked passed him.

He shook his head, and smiled as he headed out. Tom, Robert and Chris were waiting for him, and eagerly eyed the letter.

"Who would like to do the honors?" Steve said waving the letter in front of him. Robert grabbed for it, grinning as he reached it before Tom.

"This better be good news," Chris said, shifting from left to right on his feet nervously.

Robert tore the seal, and slid out a crisp piece of paper, reading over it carefully. He then passed it to Chris, who read it and passed it to Tom.

"Well, it looks like we are leaving tomorrow instead of Friday," Steve told them.

Tom let out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "That's what I feared."

"What is there to fear? I'm ready to go right now," Chris exclaimed.

"Captain Fury will be waiting for us," Robert said matter-of-fact like.

"I know that," Chris said, his tone annoyed. Robert had been getting on his last nerves.

"I will see you three this afternoon," Tom said suddenly, walking off.

"Where are you going?" Robert asked.

"To visit Scarlett."

When a knock sounded at her door, Scarlett quickly answered it. Standing on the other side, was a nervous looking Tom.

"Hello Scarlett," he said.

"Tom, please come in." Scarlett moved aside and led Tom into the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of water or tea?"

"Tea would be fine," Tom said smiling at her.

Scarlett filled a kettle with water, and put it on the stove to boil. She felt Tom come up behind her, and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He gently hugged her to him, and she closed her eyes.

The moment seemed like it would never end, when suddenly, the kettle whistled. Tom gently let go and Scarlett got two mugs from the cabinet. She placed two tea bags in both, and filled them with water.

"You seem lost in thought today," Scarlett told Tom as she set a mug in front of him. She sat down, and spooned a little bit of honey into her steaming cup.

"I am," Tom answered doing the same. "We got a letter."

Scarlett studied him. "Good news?"

"To Chris it was wonderful news. Me, I'm a bit hesitant." Tom stirred his tea, seeming to think on his next words. "We are going back tomorrow."

Scarlett nodded, but dread set in. She placed her hand on Tom's and noticed how warm it was. "Promise me something."

Tom looked up into her eyes.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise."

Tom followed Chris and the others to the waiting aircraft. They were about to board, when a voice stopped them.

"Tom, wait."

Scarlett rushed up to them and Tom took her into his arms. They seemed to hold onto each other for an eternity, until she drew back.

"You'll write me," Scarlett said. It was more of a demand then a question.

"Of course." Tom gently kissed her forehead as she took his hand. Something cool like metal fell into his palm. When she drew her hand away, a small metal cross attached to a chain laid in his hand.

"For luck," Scarlett said. She gently brushed her hand across his cheek before drawing away.

"Goodbye my love," Tom said backing up.

"Remember the promise," Scarlett said doing the same. She waved to the others, before walking off.

"Come on, lover boy. We're late as it is," Robert said.

Tom followed the others into the aircraft and sat down as Chris sat in front of him. He grabbed a book Scarlett had given him, and started to read.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Robert asked glancing at the words on the front.

"I think its Shakespeare." Steve said shrugging.

"Yes, it's Shakespeare," Tom said sighing.

"You've always been a book worm," Chris said grinning. "When we were kids, you would sit in your favorite corner of the house and just read."

Since they were young, the two had grown up together. Tom's parents had died in an accident back in England. Chris's father had taken him under his wing, raising him and his birth son, Chris, together. Ever since then, they were close and were like brothers.

"Reading is like an adventure dear brother," Tom said putting the book aside.

"For you perhaps, but the war is like one big adventure for me," Chris told him.

"It is no use to argue with you."

"You two may not be birth brothers, but you sure do act like it," Robert mused.

"Did you have any siblings?" Steve asked Robert.

"Nah, I was an only child."

"No siblings? Your life must have been plain boring," Chris said with a slight grin. "Tom may have not wanted to go on all the adventures I dragged him on, but we did enjoy it."

"I personally disliked some of them," Tom quickly said.

"I could tell."

Tom shook his head and went back to reading his book.

Hours later, they landed in an army camp located in France. The fighting had not started, but Tom knew it would not be long until the German's attacked.

"The air is getting tense," Tom said as he walked with the group into a large tent.

"I strongly agree with you," Steve said as they approached Captain Samuel Fury.

"Captain," Chris said nodding.

"Odinson." Fury turned to the rest and nodded. "Things will be getting rough around here. I suggest we all prepare for these long days ahead of us."

"Yes sir," Chris said looking ready. Tom however, felt his stomach churn.

It was mere hours later when a squad of German planes rained bullets down on the soldiers. They were well prepared, and went right into battle. Steve led a group of men close to the enemy, and they ducked behind a strand of trees. On his signal, they took aim and fired at a group of German soldiers.

Steve charged into battle, firing at the Germans. He caught sight of Chris, who shot him a wide grin. Focusing at the enemy troops, he and a group of others went into the heart of the battle.

The Germans seemed to grow as more came to replace the wounded or dead. Steve, along with Robert and many others, hid behind a deep trench that had been dug days before.

"Still holding together?" Robert called over the noise of gunfire.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm made of iron."

Steve reloaded his weapon, and rose. He took aim, bringing down two German men. He was about to duck back into the trench, when searing pain filled his body. Suddenly, the world blacked out around him...


	4. Tenseness-1942

Chapter four is up! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy. This chapter introduces Elizabeth Walker, who is my OC. Enjoy!

Thank you all who reviewed and followed. It makes my day to see that you are enjoying my book so far.

* * *

Chapter four: Tenseness-1942

Steve opened his eyes and groaned. He blinked twice and closed his eyes again when a cool hand touched his hot forehead.

"Rest," a female voice rang out.

Steve opened his eyes again, and rested them on the nurse in front of him. She had brown eyes and brown hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Do I know you ma'am?" Steve asked in a coarse voice.

The woman laughed. "We ran into each other at the post office."

"Before I ask what happened to me, who are you ma'am?" Steve asked.

"I am Elizabeth Walker."

"Steve Rogers."

Elizabeth took a cool, wet cloth from a wash basin on the table by the bed and gently ran it across his forehead. "You were shot. Thankfully, the bullet went right through." She smiled gently and touched the bandage.

"My friends are out there," Steve said suddenly. "Thank you for your service, but I should be leaving now, ma'am-"

"Shh." Elizabeth placed her finger on his lips. "Just rest."

Steve frowned and laid his head back on the pillow. He let Elizabeth doctor him, enjoying the rest he was getting. Gunshots could be heard from around them, but Steve paid it no mind.

He was well relaxed, until Elizabeth tensed up. He opened his eyes, startled when she grabbed his hand gun from the table near the bed.

Suddenly, two German men busted in, but two gunshots rang out as they held up their weapons. The men dropped, clearly dead. Steve sat up quickly as Elizabeth dropped his gun on the table and stared at the two dead bodies.

"Foolish men," she spat.

Steve stood and started forwards the door. Elizabeth followed, grabbing his good arm.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Back to the fight," Steve answered.

Elizabeth slid in front of him with her arms crossed. "You are not to go out under my watch until that shoulder of yours has at least one day to heal."

"Ma'am-"

"Don't ma'am me!" Elizabeth huffed out a breath. "I know what's best for you, and that's resting!"

By then, two officers had dragged the bodies of the German's out.

"I am fine ma-Miss Walker."

"Fine."

Steve gave her a polite smile, before heading out.

Tom took cover in the dirt trench, gasping for breath. He clutched his weapon, gritting his teeth. The battle above was getting rough and unpleasant.

Tom crawled out of the trench and wildly looked around. He suddenly spotted a small farm house in the distance. The barn nearby was starting to catch flame, and he had a feeling there were still animals trapped inside where their owners had abandoned them.

Tom took off at a dead run, racing for the barn. He was not about to let a bunch of innocent animals die. As he reached the barn, the frightened screams of animals filled his ears. He slammed his shoulder up against the barn doors, and rushed into the burning barn.

Tom coughed, and let the first animal out. The cow galloped out, and he moved to the horse stalls. Finally, after letting the two horses out, he prepared to run out before the structure collapsed. He was about to make a run for it, when a pained whimper filled his ears. Tom suddenly looked around, and caught sight of a German Shepard lying on its back. He quickly scooped the injured animal in his arms, and rushed out as the building collapsed.

Coughing wildly, Tom sank to the ground and sat the wounded dog on the ground. The dog suddenly licked his hand, as if saying thanks.

"We are lucky to have gotten out," Tom muttered sitting down. His eyes burned from the smoke and his throat felt dry. He swallowed, and stood.

"I must get back, and you are coming with me."

The dog whimpered, and stood as if he knew what Tom had said. It limped up to him, favoring its right front paw.

"Oh alright I'll carry you back."

Tom gently scooped the dog up into his arms and started back. Bullet fire filled his ears and he quickly jumped into the trench. He rested his arms by setting the dog down, who seemed to not be frightened by the chaos around them.

"I suppose we could get shot if we leave this trench," Tom muttered to the dog. "Carrying you is hard while trying to make it across a war zone."

The dog just stared at him and cocked its head.

Tom calculated how far it was to the medical tent, and gathered the dog up in his arms again. He sprinted across the war-torn field and into the medical tent, where three young women worked on wounded men.

"Are you hurt?" a woman said coming up to him.

"No, no-but the dog is," Tom answered.

"I have no experience with healing animals, but let's see what I can do."

Tom set the dog on a cot, and the woman gently took the paw that seemed to be sore.

"I am Elizabeth Walker," the nurse introduced herself.

"Tom Laufeyson," Tom murmured.

Elizabeth gently patted the dog's head and rushed off to gather up a few supplies. Tom knelt down next to the Shepard, and scratched him behind the ear.

"You have caused me a lot of trouble," he scolded. "But I guess we are partners now. What do you say?"

The dog let out a small growl and stared up at him with deep brown eyes.

Elizabeth suddenly was back, and started to wrap the paw up.

"It is not broken, but swollen."

"Thank you, Miss Walker."

"You are welcome. I did not just sign up to help wounded soldiers." She flashed him a smile, before patting the dog's head. "I will keep an eye on him for you if you are heading back out."

"Yes, thank you." Tom stood and gave the dog one last scratch behind the ear before leaving.

It was hours later. The sky was filled with stars, and the moon let down its soft glow. Tom walked with Chris to the medical tent, tired and worn out.

The Germans had pulled back, but that did not mean they were retreating-it only meant that they would be back more powerful than ever.

"Hey, you two," Robert said tiredly, joining the group.

"Have you seen Steve?" Chris asked.

"He's with that nurse."

Tom glanced over to see Steve standing quietly by Elizabeth while she tended a wounded soldier.

Tom made his way to the German Shepard, and knelt down next to the dog. It licked his hand, and wagged his tail happily when he saw him.

"Where'd you find him?" Robert asked.

"It is a long story." Tom told them the story of rescuing the animals and how he saved the dog before the building collapsed.

"Dear brother, you have always had a kind heart when it came to animals," Chris said grinning. "Are you planning on keeping him?"

"Why not? It seems we have already bonded quite well," Tom said ruffling the dog's ear.

"Well, you can't go around calling him 'dog'," Robert said. "That's in insult if you ask me."

"In insult to me or the dog?" Tom asked.

"The dog."

Tom studied the dog hard, and the dog cocked its head back at him.

"Look, it's like they belong together," Robert joked.

"You look like a Denny," Tom said finally. The dog pricked up his ears at the name, making the group laugh. "Denny it is."

"What have I missed?" Elizabeth said coming over with Steve close behind.

"Oh, I was just naming our new friend," Tom answered.

"He's a good boy. Staid right there the whole time, never made a sound."

Elizabeth turned to Steve and smiled.

"I am going to report in to Captain Fury. Goodnight to each one of you," Chris said turning to leave.

"Goodnight to you too," Tom called. He turned toward the others. "It will be a long night ahead of us. We should all rest and preserve our energy for the days ahead."

"If I even get a wink of rest it will be a miracle," Robert muttered turning to leave.

Tom sat down next to Denny, and gently scratched behind his ears. Steve and Elizabeth walked off, engaged in a deep conversation.

"Well, I guess we have a long night ahead," Tom said tiredly. Denny rested his head on his new master's lap and whimpered. Tom laughed softly and shook his head. "Might as well rest now. Might not get any rest tomorrow."

Tom leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He soon drifted off, his dreams filled of Scarlett.


End file.
